


My First Love

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: My first love sleeps under stonesFace blue and frozen bones





	My First Love

My first love sleeps under stones

Face blue and frozen bones

My first love is dead

I wish I could get that out of my head

 

She was like leftover sun

I didn’t mind the burn

 

She was like cotton candy

Soft and falsely bubbly

 

She pretended too much

And I loved her as such

 

But now she’s gone, she’s gone!

She left, she left, alone

 

And I wish she had taken me with her


End file.
